Jedi of Peace and Justice
by animefreak112097
Summary: Magenta, padowan of Obi Wan Kenobi, gets sucked into a new galaxy/universe when a mission goes wrong. Read how she finds a way back. Making friends on the way, and having a first love with a certain Boy Wonder in the process.


_**I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars, nor do I own Young Justice. I only own my OC, Magenta, who is Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawon. She has long silver hair, magenta colored eyes, fair skin, and is a human that was raised by Twi'leks. During a mission, she gets thrown into a new universe.**_

 **Chapter 1 - The Black Hole to a New Universe**

 _ **Long ago, in a galaxy far far away. The Sepratests were having an in space battle with the Republic. Padawon learner, Magenta, was at the heart of the battle currently trying to destroy the Sepratests new unknown weapon. Little did she know, her life was going to change drastically.**_

"Commander! Your orders!" Cody asked on his communicator.

"Keep your fire on those clankers, Cody! We need time to destroy that weapon!" Magenta said.

"Copy that, Sir," Cody said.

The battle continued on, and the Republic managed to dent the weapon. The Sepratests were in a panic, and began to activate their new weapon. Seeing this, Cody contacted his Commander.

"Commander! They're going to fire the weapon!" Cody said.

"Thank you Cody. I can see that. I'm going as fast as I can here," Magenta said.

Magenta watched as the energy collected, but smirked when the weapon loosened from the ship. However, that smirked disappeared when she saw the direction the blast went. It headed for a nearby sun. Magenta's eyes widened.

"Everyone, fall back! To the escape pods! Quickly! Cody get you and your men as far away from that sun as possible!" Magenta yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone yelled.

The blast hit the sun causing a nuclear reaction, which led to a black hole. Magenta ran with her men to the escape pods and made sure each one were safe inside. The ship suddenly jerked, and Magenta could feel a pull on the ship. She began to press the eject buttons of the escape pods, as she got to the last one Magenta stared at the men inside. One stuck out his hand for her, but she just gave a small smile before stepping back.

"Commander! What are doing?!" The clone that had his hand out said, "Lets go!"

"Keep each other safe! That's my last order Soldiers!" Magenta said.

Magenta forced pushed the clone back inside, and closed the pod. The men inside, stood up and banged on the door. All of them calling out to her. Magenta hit the eject button and watch the pod leave the ship before heading back to the control room. Seeing that the ship got sucked inside the black hole, she ran down to the hanger to her star fighter. As she ran, the ship was ripping apart creating cracks in the windows, the oxygen slowly escaping. Magenta crashed into the debris and was at the brink of unconsciousness as she made it to her star fighter and began to shake frantically. She didn't want to die. Strapping herself on her seat, she began to punched in random coordinates to. She didn't care as long as it was out of the hole. Managing to worm out of the black hole, she pushed the hyperspace button. However, as she did the black hole's gravity pulled her back and she went back into the black hole through a rift. Once she got out of hyperspace, Magenta quickly saw that she was in the atmosphere of a planet that looked like it was mostly water. Coming in hot, Magenta did her best to stop her ship from crash landing that hard. She pulled on the wheel with all she had, and did managed to slow the ship down a bit. However, the ship still crash landed on the desert surface of the planet. Magenta whiplashed and hit the front of her face and the back of her head with the impact and went on conscious.

~ At the Cave ~

The Team was having their training with Black Canary, when Batman contacted the Cave.

"Batman to Cave," Batman said appearing in a holoscreen, "Are sensers picked up an abnormal energy that appeared out of no where and is now in the Mohave Desert. Your mission is to investigate and report back. Batman out."

"Coordinates received," Aqualad said.

~ Mohave Desert ~

The Team where a few miles away from the crash site. Kid Flash stood up from his seat and pointed at the distance. "Look at that!" He yelled.

Everyone looked and were impressed by the technology the unknown ship had. M'gann landed the bioship, and they all walked up to the broken ship. "I smell blood, and a lot of it," Superboy said.

Robin walked to the front of the ship when he saw what looked like silver hair. Clearing off the sand from the glass, he gasped when he saw a girl about his age unconscious and bleeding. "Hey guys! I found someone!" He yelled.

Superboy ripped the glass open, and Robin checked if the girl was alive. Everyone was in shock at the state of the young teen. Blood covered her face and body with cuts and bruises. Her outfit ripped up.

"What happened to her?" M'gann said, "Will she be okay?"

"She's alive. That's always good. I say we take her to the cave," Robin said and Aqualad nodded in agreement.

The girl began to wake up a bit, exposing her magenta colored eyes. She looked at them tiredly before falling unconscious again.

~ At the Cave ~

It's been two days since the Team found the mysterious girl and took her to the Cave. Batman stood in the doorway, just starring at the young girl. He already did tests and came to the conclusion that the girl was indeed human, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary about her. Still, he couldn't take the chance of her being a potential danger to Earth. From what he gathered from his tests, and information from Aqualad and Robin, the girl has an unnatural color of magenta eyes and has silver hair. He would find out more when she wakes up. Which...seems to be right at that moment. The girl began to wake up, and Batman walked and stood right next to the bed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw the man dressed as a Sith she forced pushed him to the wall. She held him there as she heard footsteps running to the room. A boy wearing a red and black suit, along with a long black cape like the man she had pin to the wall came in. The girl lifted her other hand, and before the boy could say anything he got force pushed out of the room and hit the wall. Taking her chance, she released the man and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Team had saw Robin fly out of the room and the girl running away. Superboy got angry and yelled out "Get back here" as he followed her. Kid Flash went to Robin who reassured them that he was alright.

"Go stop her, but don't hurt her. I think she's just in shock," Robin said, "She looked pretty freaked out."

Kid Flash nodded as he ran after Superboy and the girl.

Meanwhile, Superboy was having a hard time trying to catch the girl. It appeared that she had super speed, so he tried jumping towards her. Kid Flash appeared and saw this and ran up to the girl, who looked shocked to have him right behind her. As she accelerated, so did he and he was right beside her.

"Look, we just want to talk," Kid Flash said.

Just then, Superboy took the chance of the girl's attention on Kid Flash and he jumped right in front of them. The girl managed to jump over him, but Kid Flash ran into him. Superboy jumped and managed to grab the girl's ankle only to let go when he felt the feeling of letting go of her. With him releasing his grip, the girl kicked him away, but still kept her force stunning to the boy's brain. The rest of the Team along finally made it to the scene. Miss Martain felt that the girl was somehow telepathically hurting her boyfriend, so she counteracted it with her own powers to help Superboy. The two girls starred at each other having a telepathic battle. As that happened, Batman locked down the Cave. They saw the girl grab what was connected to her waist and activated two white bladed like swords, as that happened and then ran to the metal door.

"How can she escape? There's no way," Kid Flash said.

They saw the girl stab her weapons at the door and began to make an opening. "Of course she's using her weapons to make an exit," Robin said.

Superboy went to the girl and grabbed her wrists. When she tried to force stun him again, she noticed the green skin girl protecting his mind by the glowing of her eyes. She winced when the grip that the boy had on her wrists grew stronger, but still held onto her lightsabers. A boy with dark skin then spoke.

"We do not wish to harm you. Lets take a moment to calm down," He said making her narrow her eyes.

 _"Please. We won't attack if you won't," she heard the voice of what she most likely knew was the green girl._

 _"Why should I trust you?" The girl replied back mentally._

 _"Superboy. Let her go," the green girl told the boy holding her._

 _"We don't know what she will do," Superboy said._

 _"And you still holding her is not making our situation better," Miss Martian said to him._

Superboy reluctantly released her, and the girl pulled her weapons out of the door and faced them. She held her position for a moment before deactivating her weapons. Robin slowly walked up to her with his hands in the arm to show he won't harm her.

"I'm Robin. That's Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy," Robin introduced everyone, "We're a small covert team for the Justice League."

"...The what now?" The girl said after a short pause. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"The Justice League. Earth's mightiest heroes, protectors of the galaxy," Kid Flash explained.

"Protectors of the Galaxy? Yeah right! Then, where are you guys in this war?!" The girl yelled frustrated.

"What war?" Artemis said.

"The Clone War!" The girl yelled again feeling her anger rise.

Superboy's eyebrows narrowed when he heard that. "What?" He said.

"How far are we in the outer rim? How can you not know about the war?" The girl said.

"Because this is not your universe," Batman said as he walked up to the group followed by Black Canary.

The girl went to a fighting position when she saw him, and Robin went in front of her as he said, "Easy. It's okay, he won't hurt you."

"Why don't you tell us your name, where you're from, and how you got here?" Black Canary said.

The girl glared at Batman as she felt a tickle in her head.

"She thinks you're a Sith. Which I'm guessing are bad people," Miss Martian said.

"They're the worse. Now get out of my head," the girl said before forcing Miss Martian out of her mind and blocked her mind.

Miss Martian rubbed her head that was throbbing, as Canary continued, "Why don't you just tell us what we need to know and we might be able to help you?'

The girl was quiet before nodding her head, and she followed everyone to the living room. They waited for a few minutes for Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter to come as extra precautions to see if she was lying. When they did appear, Canary began with her questions. She asked the girl to lower her mental shield so that the two Martians can look into her mind. The girl was reluctant at first, but soon lowered them.

"Okay. Who are you? Where are you from? And how did you get here?" She said.

"I am Padawon Leaner, Magenta. Apprentice of Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order," the girl, now known as Magenta, said.

"Wow, that's a big name," Robin said.

"What the heck is a Jedi?" Kid Flash said.

"The Jedi are protectors and peace keepers of all galaxies," Magenta said, "Anyways. The Jedi Order works with the Republic to protect the innocent from the Separatist, who want to rule over the galaxies. Along with the Jedi, we have an army of clones that fight along side us in this war against armies of droids. We were given information about a new weapon the Separatists had, and I was in charge of the mission to destroy it. I was in charge of a whole army of soldiers since my master was busy. During our in space battle, the blast of the weapon accidentally hit a nearby sun, which created a black hole. I managed to save my men that were in the ship with me, and went to my star fighter. During my escape, I was sucked into the black hole and created a rift that sent me to crash on your planet. The rest you know now."

Everyone was silent as they watched Magenta's memories and saw how she bravely sacrificed herself to save the clones. Conner relaxed a bit and had a sense of respect for the girl to have gone to such lengths to save the clones, her men.They all knew she was telling the truth and were surprised at how someone so young was in charge of a whole militia. Magenta blocked her mind again and Superman spoke up.

"It's surprising that someone so young has so much on their shoulders. You have my respect," he said as the rest of the heroes nodded in agreement.

"What now?" Kid Flash said.

"Well, to start off, you can stay here until we find a way to send you home," Batman said, "The League and I will figure out what to do after."

The League members left and the Team stayed with the padawon in the living room. Robin sat next to her on the couch and pointed at her lightsabers. "What are those?" He asked her.

"These are my lightsabers. Each Jedi at the temple has them," Magenta said activating one of her white lightsabers.

Robin was about to touch the light part, when Magenta grabbed his hand.

"Unless you want to cut off your hand, don't touch the light part," Magenta said.

M'gann decided to show Magenta where she will stay, and the rest of the Team went their separate ways.


End file.
